To Be Free
by ami-dono
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ! My first fic. Kenshin is a slave. When Kaoru buys him to free him will he be able to trust Kaoru? Please r&r!
1. Auction Day

AN: this idea came to me after reading an inuyasha story. I hope you like it... this is my first fic ever so please be nice! ^_^x Enjoy!  
  
disclaimer: me no own.  
  
Kaoru's thoughts: '...'  
  
Kenshin's thoughts: /.../ or \...\  
  
To Be Free  
  
Chapter 1: Auction Day  
  
Kamiya Kaoru sighed as she picked up a nice sized money pouch. 'Well here's all my savings. I just hope it's enough' she thought. She had been saving up for a certain occasion: the arrival of the slave traders. They were coming to Tokyo on this day and she was going to make sure she got there soon enough to get one. Not that she wanted a slave for work... she was going to buy one, then set him free. Simple, right?  
  
Her friend Sano had pitched in some money (which surprised the hell out of Kaoru) to help. Kaoru wondered what she would do without him. 'I probably would've lost the dojo to Gohei and that other guy... what was his name again?' she mused, 'that must be Sano' she thought as pounding sounds came from the front of the dojo.  
  
"Oi, jou-chan! Open up! Are you ready to go, yet?" he yelled impatiently. 'Yep, definitely Sano' "Hang on! I'm coming! Mou! Stop trying to break the door down!" She stepped outside, locked the gate, and turned to Sano. "I'm ready." "Good, lets go."  
  
"Its too bad Gensai-sensei can't come with us," she said, disappointedly. "Yea... he and the fox were pretty busy when I left. But that's ok, right? You got me!" She just rolled her eyes and laughed at that statement.  
  
They neared the city and immediately took note of the hordes of people swarming around one spot. 'I guess that's where the slavers are.'  
  
Sano went before her pushing and shoving people out of their way while Kaoru followed close behind. She finally made it to the front so she can see what slave they were bidding on at the moment.  
  
When she saw the slave, she knew that was the one. That was the one she was going to help, no, to free. As she told Sano to yell out the bids she took a closer look at the slave. He (or maybe she?) was short and scrawny as a mouse with long, thick, matted red hair, which was hiding his/her face. 'He doesn't look like he would be much use as a worker... hmmm... I wonder...'  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Sano's hand on her shoulder. She looked up saw his wide, joyful smile and knew they won the bidding for the slave. She and Sano made their way over to the slavers to claim their "prize". She still couldn't figure out the gender and asked Sano if he could tell. "It's a guy jou-chan. The rags he's wearing are actually a gi and a hakama." "And? I wear that, too, ya know..." Sano just laughed and replied, "They put all the women into showy kimonos to sell 'em faster." "Oh... right..."  
  
They reached the slaver and she paid the amount she bid. She winced when the man was shoved roughly toward her and Sano, making him trip and fall flat on his face. While he got up, Kaoru yelled at the slaver, "Oi! Don't treat him like that!" The slaver laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it. He's jus' a worthless slave. You can treat 'em shit and they don't care."  
  
She was soooo close to bashing his head in with her bokken but she stopped. And it wasn't the large crowd of people that stopped her either. It was the fact that the man, who had recently recovered from his fall, was staring at her with wide, violet eyes. 'Violet eyes?! I've never seen anything like them before!' Then she noticed something else, 'Sadness... such sadness... and pain...' Even the oblivious Sano could see, even feel, the pain and sorrow radiating from his whole being.  
  
Another thing caught her attention: a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. 'That scar! It looks terrible! I wonder where he got it.'  
  
"His name's Kenshin, but ya' can call him anythin' ya' like. He don't talk much but I gotta' say he's pretty good at a 'lotta things," the slaver said, flashing Kenshin a quick, lust-filled look. Kenshin lowered his head so he wouldn't see it.  
  
Neither Kaoru or Sano missed that look, though, and immediately they knew what the man was talking about. 'I knew he wasn't a worker slave! Poor guy... he's probably been abused by most of his masters...' Now, Kaoru REALLY wanted to bash his head in with her bokken, while Sano stood there pale and enraged, fist and teeth clenching and unclenching.  
  
"Well he's yours now. Have fun 'Shin. I'll miss ya'," the slaver said as he walked away.  
  
Kaoru calmed down and turned to the man, now known as Kenshin. He kept his head bowed, looking at the ground. 'Kenshin... I wonder how he got that name...' Kaoru briefly thought. 'No matter. I need to get him to the dojo and then Sano and I can talk to him. Maybe Gensai-sensei or Megumi-san can come later and give him a quick check-up as well...'  
  
She turned to Sano, who still looked pissed, "Sano, can you pass by the clinic and see if Megumi-san or Gensai-sensei can come to the dojo tonight?" Sano's anger quickly dissipated. "Sure, jou-chan. I'm sure one of them will be able to take some time off," he replied. "Thanks Sano." "No prob'"  
  
"Come on Kenshin. We need to get back to the dojo before lunch." She could barely see his small, shy nod. 'He will have to stay at the dojo a while until he gets his strength back... maybe I can find him a job... and some clothes...' And with that thought in mind, they started walking back to the dojo.  
  
She noticed he was walking quite a distance behind her. "Hey, you don't have to walk so far behind me. Come here." He looked up with a puzzled expression. /That's odd/ he thought /They usually want me to stay as far away as possible in public/ He mentally shrugged and considered what she said an order. He rushed to catch up with her.  
  
'That's better. Now he doesn't look so odd walking all alone...' she thought. Pretty soon they were at the dojo's gates. "Home sweet home," she said, mostly to herself, as she unlocked the gates. She walked in with Kenshin following closely behind.  
  
/She has a nice place... maybe if I'm lucky I can sleep in the yard.../ The lady walked up to him, "I'll show you where your going to sleep. Follow me." /Oh well... I'll probably end up in a storage shed or something.../ He watched as she opened a door to the house and walked in. He followed a bit hesitantly /Why are we going into the house? I can't sleep in here... it doesn't make sense... the slave sleeps outside, the master sleeps in house.../  
  
Kenshin was brought out of his thoughts by her voice. "This will be your room now. I hope you like it... it's pretty much the only thing I have... Kenshin?" He was shocked, staring at the room in disbelief. 'Of course, he's probably never had his own room before... poor guy.'  
  
Kenshin was busy looking at the room in shock. /Is she trying to trick me?/ \Of course, baka. She's like the rest, just wait and see\ He heard the little voice of his fear warning him. /But why would she give me my own room?/ \That's obvious! Because she wants you to get comfortable so she can hurt you when your guard is down! Remember all the other times the masters made you 'comfortable'?\  
  
Kenshin tried to repress the shiver that started down his spine. He was unsuccessful and Kaoru caught it out of the corner of her eye. 'He's uncomfortable here... I think I should make my intentions for him clear' "Kenshin? I need to talk to you about something important. Lets talk over some tea." She started to walk away when she suddenly turned, surprising Kenshin, who was following her. "I just realized something! You don't know my name! Call me Kaoru, ok?"  
  
Kenshin simply nodded shakily. /I can't call her by her first name! And she didn't tell me her last name.../ \She's already trying to get you to trust her... she's quicker than the others...\ /But this is different. She seems sincere and trustable, not like the others.../  
  
He was pulled out of thinking, once again, by the sound of her voice. "Mou! Kaoru no baka! Let me get you some clean clothes and then I'll heat a bath for you. We can talk after that, ok?" And, once again, a small nod.  
  
She left him to his thoughts, alone, in his new room. /She seems very nice... but then again, most of my former masters seemed 'nice' too... she looks as if she means everything she says... I don't know anymore.../  
  
As these thoughts and doubts plagued his mind, Kaoru rummaged through the storage shed looking for a practice gi and a hakama. 'I know there must be something in here that would fit him... AHA! Got something... I hope this works.'  
  
She made her way back into the house towards Kenshin's room. When she got there he was still in the same exact place she left him. "Kenshin I got you some clothes. I'm afraid that's all I have right now. We will go shopping later, maybe tomorrow... how does that sound?"  
  
"Whatever you wish, Kaoru-dono." There was a slight pause.  
  
"Kaoru-dono? I told you to call me Kaoru. You don't have to be so polite to me. Oh! I still need to get the water warmed for your bath! Hang on." Once again he was left alone.  
  
AN: well, that's all for the first chapter. I know, its kinda short. If anyone out there knows how to put italics and bold print in here, can you tell me please? Your help is appreciated! Gomen nasai if there are any mistakes. Hate it? Like it? Should I continue? Please tell me what you think! Domo arigato for reading! Please review! 


	2. Meetings

AN: WOW!!! I never thought I would get so many reviews! 20! YAY!!! DOMO ARIGATO FOR REVIEWING!!! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! ^_^x

disclaimer: * sigh* me no own…

Kaoru's thoughts: '…'

Kenshin's thoughts: /…/ and **\…\**

To Be Free

Chapter 2: Meetings

Alone in his room once again, Kenshin's first thought was: /_Prepare ME a bath?!?!/_ Again, Kenshin was surprised by the girl's actions. _/Why?/ **\She's trying hard. Don't fall for her act!\ **/She doesn't seem like that type of person, though! I think she's just being nice./ **\Baka! You're going to be hurt again!\ **/But…/_

The argument went on in his head until he heard Kaoru's footsteps stop outside his door. She slid the door open. "Kenshin? Your bath is ready. I'll show you where the bathhouse is. Come on." _'He still looks unsure… I think after I tell him he's free he'll be a bit more settled. I wonder where Sano is… I hope he's able to bring Megumi-san or Gensai-sensei.'_

Kenshin nodded shyly. He picked up his "new" clothes and followed her out the room. He took this chance to get a better look at the dojo. It seemed large and spacey from what he see of it. When they got outside, he noticed the yard was large as well. The one thing that puzzled him though was the fact that the whole place looked very well kept. Why would she need a slave? He was brought out of his thoughts when Kaoru pointed to the bathhouse. "That's it right there. Take your time, ok?" Again, he nodded shyly and headed toward the bathhouse.

Kaoru went back inside, only to here pounding on the dojo's gates. _'Sano again,' _she mused. "Sano! Stop pounding on the door!" Apparently that wasn't enough to make him stop. "SANO! If you break it you FIX it!" The pounding stopped. _'Lazy' _Kaoru thought briefly as she opened the gate. "Oh! Megumi-san! Hi! Glad you could come!"

"Of course you're glad I could come! Ohohohoho!" Megumi replied, "Now where is he?" 

"Kenshin? He's taking a bath right now. I plan to talk to him when he gets out…" She was cut short by Megumi. "What about lunch tanuki? Are you going to make him starve?"

"It's better to starve than eat her cooking…" Sano soon found himself smashed into a wall with an angry Kaoru behind him. "I heard that! If my cooking is that bad you could just go somewhere else, you ungrateful freeloader!" She yelled. She had her bokken out and poised to strike again should he make any other nasty comments about her cooking.

"Ano… Kaoru, is that him?" Megumi asked.

Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin standing there looking quite frightened. _'Oops… he saw that… Kaoru no baka! Now he's afraid of you!'_ "Eheheh… Megumi-san meet Kenshin. Kenshin this is Megumi-san, a friend of mine as well as a doctor."

Kenshin stood there rigidly. _/Did she just knock that man into the wall?!/ **\I told you! Your going to end up like that guy soon!\ **_He looked at the man, who was getting up, in shock. _/He's alive!/_

"Itai… you don't have to hit so hard," Sano complained. "Well, you deserved it! You made fun of my cooking!" "It's true though!" WHAM!

Sano now had an up-close view of the dusty ground. "Itaiiii…"

"Baka tori-atima. Maybe if you stop teasing tanuki here you won't end up back at the clinic. And tanuki, what kind of impression do you think your giving poor Kenshin here? I'll go prepare lunch—" Sano sighed in relief, "—and Kaoru can talk to Kenshin."

"Oi, what do I do?" Sano asked, rubbing his head gingerly. "Find something useful to do baka tori-atima." "Ok, I'll sit on the porch then." Megumi shook her head and muttered something about stupid roosters.

While all of this was going on, Kenshin was feeling quite overwhelmed. _/I thought I was supposed to be doing work?/_ He thought briefly. _/That must be what she wants to talk about… I wonder what I'll be told to do. Hopefully it will just be housework…/_ He stopped his thoughts there. He didn't want to think about what else he could possibly be ordered to do.

"Kenshin! Let's go sit down. Megumi-san was right. I need to talk to you." Kaoru said as she turned towards the dining area. Kenshin followed slowly, still trying to absorb everything that was going on. Sano followed them inside.

Once inside, Kaoru and Sano sat at the table while Kenshin stood politely on the side. "Kenshin, come sit with us," she told him in a gentle voice. Kenshin was slightly confused by her tone of voice, however he considered what she said an order. _/Do everything the master says. That was the first "rule" I learned./ **\And look where you ended up every time the sick bastards--\ **/Shut-Up! I don't need to be reminded…/_

He lowered himself to the table cautiously, a memory of a time when he got beat for trying to eat at the table without his master's permission coming to him. _/That was the first and last time I ever tried that… but that didn't stop the beatings. Oh no, that didn't stop them at all. They always found something to punch, slap, or kick me about…/ _He thought. _/But this time I have permission/ **\That doesn't mean you're safe from harm. She could be putting the beating off for later.\**_

"Kenshin, I realize you might be a little overwhelmed with everything that's been happening but promise me you will take what I'm about to say seriously." A small nod from Kenshin was her answer.

"Ok, well the real reason I bought you from the slave traders was to free you. I have no intention of keeping you as a slave. You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish, or you can leave anytime you want, too… Kenshin? Are you ok? Kenshin?" 

Kenshin sat there in total shock. _/She… she's FREEING ME?!?! I… I don't understand! Why? Why would she do this?/ **\She MUST be lying! Don't listen to her!\ **/I don't get it… I don't… under… stand…/_ Too much shock and surprise caused Kenshin to promptly pass out. Sano quickly caught him and laid him down on the floor to prevent any head injuries that could occur from falling.

Kaoru expected him to be surprised but not this much._ 'I guess should've been prepared for this though… he's probably been a slave for a long time… I hope he trusts me on this.'_

As if she just realized Kenshin passed out, panic set in. "MEGUMI-SAN!!! Please come help Kenshin!" she yelled. Megumi rushed in and noticed Kenshin lying on the floor. "What did you do to him, Kaoru?" she asked calmly. "Nothing! I just told him the truth!" Megumi told Sano to carry the poor man to his room and lay him on his futon. "I see… he was probably a little surprised, that's all." 

"A little surprised? Megumi-san he passed out!" she argued. "Well its not everyday a slave is suddenly told they are free," Megumi pointed out. "I guess your right…" "Of course I'm right, tanuki!" she teased.

"Mou! Go help Kenshin!" Kaoru said, still a little worried about him. "He'll be fine, tanuki. He only passed out. Some rest will be good for him." Megumi said, "Besides I need to go finish lunch."

Sano walked back in the room in time to hear that comment. "Yeah, we wouldn't want it to burn. Then we just might as well have let jou-chan cook." Megumi shook her head as Kaoru beat Sano senseless with her bokken. "Tori-atima, you will never learn…" She sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

AN: I know this is shorter than the first chapter, but I wanted to update ASAP. Omg! I still can't believe I got 18 reviews! I thought I would get 5 at most! Reviewers, please look for your name below. Gomen if I missed anyone!

 To my lovely reviewers:

Maria Cline: hmmm… I'm not sure. I don't have a plan for him to be in here but he might fit in somewhere. You'll just have to read and see! Arigato!

moonsilver: I love your fic Three Daughters! I will be updating at least every week, though I'm not really sure. I have a lot of work for school, but it shouldn't be a problem. Arigato again!

emily: Arigato! I will update at least every week, most likely on weekends.

kelly: His past will be told later in the fic. Arigato!

lillie-chan5: Arigato! I will be updating at least every week, probably on weekends.

Riverwood: Arigato! Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. His story will be told in later chapters. As for the sakabatou… possibly. I'll see if that fits in the story somewhere.

RV Blade: Arigato! I'll update at least every week, but it will mostly be updated every weekend.

Kaykoha Ayanithne: I fixed it, but your suggestion is appreciated. Arigato!

Kaoru Gal: hehehe… don't worry about scaring me. Arigato!

Haruko1: I know it does seem rushed… I'm trying to fix that… OHHH!!! Arigato for your help! It worked (as you can probably tell)! Arigato!

Kyo-Terayashi: Arigato for reviewing!

Manga1: Arigato! Keep reading and you'll find out!

Mewberries: I will keep this going! Arigato!

Califpinay3001: * sigh* I thought I was rushing. I will work on this problem! Arigato for the criticism (that sounds weird…)!

Sif: SANNA-CHAN!!! YAY!!! Erg… I meant it when I said it! I still don't think I can write! Kenshin may seem like that, I know, but he's been a slave for like, umm, a long time! You're so cruel to Ken-nii! Hehehe! I do plan to update at least once a week. HI MILFORD!!!! * tear* ARIGATO!!… harry potter? Hehehe, go get sleep! Arigato, Addie ~_^x! YAY!!!

Brittanie Love: Really?! Wow! Arigato!

KC1: Hehehe… ok I will. Arigato!

Guess: Arigato for reviewing!

Cisne: Arigato! Please keep reading!

inuyasha0024: I will be updating every week, mostly on weekends.

For anyone else that wishes to know, I will be updating at least every week on the weekends most likely. I'm in high school right now so I have lots of homework, although I don't think it will stop me from updating. Once again, domo arigato! Please review!

~ami~


	3. A Restless Night

AN: GAAHHHH!!! I am SO sorry this is REALLY late! I can't type very fast and I was out of town without a comp for a week… I wrote the whole thing on paper… I had a bit of trouble with this chapter… it's hard trying to figure out how to write what I'm thinking while making it sensible… you get to use some imagination in this chapter… hehehe… please enjoy! ^_^x

Disclaimer: me sad…me no own…

Kaoru's thoughts: _'…'_

Kenshin's thoughts: _/…/_ and **_\…\_**

To Be Free

Chapter 3: A Restless Night

_/Where am I?/ _Kenshin opened his eyes to total darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he noticed he was laying on something soft. _/A futon?/ _He looked around the room, recognizing it to be the room he was lead to when he arrived. _/This is "my room". How did I get here?/ _Then, he remembered the conversation between him and Kaoru. _/She told me I was free! That can't be… I was probably dreaming…/_

He sat up and sighed. _/It was a dream… at least it was a pleasant dream. I guess I should try to go back to sleep./_

He crawled over to a wall and sat up, leaning his back against it. _/I doubt I'll be able to get any more rest tonight…/_ By the time he thought the last word, he drifted off in a restless sleep.

~*~*~

Kaoru abruptly awoke to a loud noise._ 'That sounded like a cry!'_ she thought as she sat up on her futon. _'It's the middle of the night! Who could it be…'_ She stood up and made sure her yukata (AN: is that what its called?) was straight. Picking up her bokken, she ran out of her room, not exactly knowing where her destination was. 

She heard the cry again, but this time it sounded different. She abruptly stopped. _'Pleading…' _Kaoru realized. _'Was that Kenshin? It came from the direction of his room! Why would he…' _She quickly drew a conclusion, _'A robber?! They better not touch him!'_ Angrily, she ran as fast as she could towards Kenshin's room. _'I'll make that robber regret he ever stepped inside THIS dojo!'_

Shoving the door to Kenshin's room aside, she entered, ready to bash some unlucky robber's head in, only to find the room strangely empty. _'What? Did he take Kenshin somewhere? Oooh, when I find him, he'll wish he was never born!'_

Kaoru was about to leave the room when she heard a muffled sound coming from a dark corner. She turned around and saw Kenshin sitting up against the wall in an extremely uncomfortable looking position._ 'Ken… shin…'_

The look of his disheveled appearance was what made her temporarily speechless. Pain, despair, and hatred clashed together, while his jaw was clenching and unclenching sporadically. He was sweating profusely giving him the look of a drenched rat, his hair plastered to his face and neck. He took in shaky breaths, in which the body responded with a shudder.

_'He's dreaming? Nobody is here… just him… oh, Kenshin!'_  Kaoru rushed over to him, her main objective to stop his suffering. The only way she could think of was to wake him up. So, she called his name softy. That didn't work. She started to shake him gently but immediately stopped when his only reaction was an agonizing cry. Kaoru realized she was only adding to his nightmares instead of relieving him of them, for now he lashed out at anything that touched him and, to add to that, he was muttering something intelligible.

_'How can I get him to – wait, what did he say?'_ She barely caught any words between his screams. The one most repeated was stop. _'"Stop"? Stop what?'_ She wondered. '_Mou! Just wake him up Kaoru!'_ Her mind screamed. _'Think, think, think… I know! Hang on for just a little longer Kenshin!'_ She ran out of his room and into the yard towards the item of desire: the well.

~*~*~

Kenshin awoke feeling soaking wet and very cold. _/What…? the dream…/_ He shuddered at the remembrance. _/But why am I soaking wet?/_ Then noticed the presence of someone in the room with him. He flinched._ /Not now, please, not now…/_ he begged silently.

He expected a beating, which never came, but instead came a gentle embrace. He flinched again. He never liked people, much less physical interaction with them. The only thing it ever brought him was pain.

Kaoru was confused. _'He flinched… Why would he – Oh! Physical contact! Damn those slavers.' _She slowly let him go and sat next to him. _'Now you're soaked, too! Smart, Kaoru, smart.'_ The self-conscious part of her mind told her. _'Oh well…'_ "Kenshin? Are you alright?" Kenshin looked up at her and nodded slightly.

"Gomen nasai for waking you." He said. Kaoru looked surprised. "Why are you apologizing? You shouldn't apologize when you have done nothing wrong."

Now it was Kenshin's turn to look surprised. "Demo… sessha woke you up." He pointed out carefully. "That's ok, really. Oh! I should be the one apologizing! I just dumped a bucket of water on you! Gomen!"

"You should not apologize to sessha, master." Kenshin said, bowing low. "If you will tell this unworthy one what his duties will be, then sessha will start now."

_'M… master? Doesn't he remember…?'_ "Kenshin, you have no duties," She said quietly. Kenshin looked up, surprised once again. "Do you not remember what I told you earlier?" she asked. Kenshin wasn't sure, so he simply shook his head. "Kenshin, I told you that you are free. You will have no chores or duties around here and I will not be called master. Just Kaoru, ok?"

_/It wasn't a dream? She's really is freeing me!/ **\Don't listen! Please! Don't listen to her! She's going to hurt you… please…\** /Demo, she is different, as I told you before. I know she isn't lying!/_ Kenshin argued with the now begging voice of warning in his head. He looked up into Kaoru's eyes. _/She's too sincere to lie…/_

"Kaoru-dono," he couldn't say her name alone. It sounded disrespectful. "Are you really going to free sessha?" She nodded, determined to get him to trust her. "Why… why sessha?"

_'Why did I chose to free him, out of all the other slaves?' _she wondered. _'He was the first one I saw… iie, I chose him because he looked as if he had given up all hope.'_

"Because, Kenshin. You looked miserable! Your spirit seemed broken… as if you had nothing to live for…" Kaoru said, trailing off at the end. She stared at the floor in silence. Then she heard Kenshin speak quiet and slow, making it sound like he was talking more to himself than Kaoru.

"What did sessha have to live for?" Kenshin asked, his shaggy, wet hair covering his face.

That question shocked Kaoru. _'He… he really doesn't have anything…'_ "Kenshin… I'm sure there is something! Maybe family? I'm sure they would love to know your alive and well! Don't you have any siblings or friends?" She asked anxiously, the words bursting from her mouth in a desperate attempt to brighten the gloomy mood that had settled over the two. "Maybe we can go to the police and try to track them and –"

Kenshin cut her off (AN: a very unlike thing for Kenshin to do…*grins*) "Iie, I do not have any family." Kenshin said curtly, hatred apparent in his voice.

"I am so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!" Kaoru apologized immediately although she was a little frightened by the tone of his voice. Her apology went unanswered. _'That's odd… doesn't he usually say "sessha"?'_ After studying his tense form for a minute, she spoke. "Kenshin? Are you sure you're alright?"

Kenshin relaxed, then apologized quickly, bowing low to the floor again. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono. Sessha should not have interrupted you." He tensed again, out of habit, expecting some form of beating.

"It's ok Kenshin, really," she said. After a few moments of silence, Kaoru decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"Look, since you don't seem to remember what I told you, then I'll say it again. You are free. You can leave here any time you like, but until you are ready for that you can stay here, ok?"

Kenshin nodded. "I understand Kaoru-dono."

"Good!" She said cheerfully. "It's going to be hard to get back to sleep tonight… do you want me to stay with you just in case you have another nightmare?" She asked Kenshin.

"Iie, sessha will be fine." He answered quickly. Kaoru nodded, bid him good night and left his room. _/I may have just found something, or rather someone, to live for./_ He smiled to himself in the dark and slept peacefully for the rest of the night, pushing to the back of his mind the thoughts that warned him, again, of trusting her.

~*~*~

AN: I know, I know… a sorta pointless chapter… but this chappy was important! I had to develop Kenshin's trust in Kaoru somehow… ok, if you haven't read my note on my author page thingy (ya know, were they list my stories…) I already have half of chapter 4 written so that will not be late!

To my reviewers: I'm making it a little shorter this time… if you asked a question or something, look for your answer below…

**ARIGATO TO:** TYDYE girl; flyinangel777; caan; Fishy; kenz; jodibetz; Mewberries; Houndingwolf; Califpinay3001; Brittanie Love; FeF; vinmy; Kyo Terayashi; Nicky9; Riverwood; one black tear; lillie-chan5

Sif: hehehe… DUH! I don't think I ever have scared you… like I said in my email (if you even read it…) you always scare me frist! Maybe one day…*sighs dreamily* anyhoo, I still don't think I can write but I guess that's for you and other people to decide… C YA! Arigato!

Nigihayami Haruko: *****grins* of course! Who could write a Kenshin fan fic WITHOUT everybody's favorite wolf? Hehehehe… arigato!

Kaoru Gal: hehehe… it takes a lot to scare me ^_^x I have the same problem… I scare away A LOT of people… if they can't deal with my, ummm, oddness (more like stupidity…) then o well! Hehehe… arigato!

Thanx to everyone again! Please review!

~ami~ ^_^x


	4. Morning Surprises

AN: Hi minna-san! Sorry this took a while to get out… I'm sick and midterms are this week so I gotta study… I can't afford to do badly on any of them. I will be able to update during Christmas break though. Ok, enough of my babbling, enjoy! ^_^x

Disclaimer: Kenshin-sama is not mine…

Kaoru's thoughts: _'…'_

Kenshin's thoughts: _/…/_ or_ **\…\**_

Chapter 4: Morning Surprises

Kenshin woke up cold. _/So cold!/ _was his first thought. He sneezed, which sent him into a coughing fit. His throat hurt badly and he noticed the room was spinning. _/I think I'm sick…/_ he thought miserably. _/I wonder how I got sick so quickly…/_ He looked around the room as if the answer was hiding somewhere in it. After finding nothing in the room, he looked down at himself.

_/Oh… that's how…/_ His clothes were still damp from the last night. One of the few reasons he was cold. _/I slept in soaking wet clothes… well it wasn't as if I had anything to change into…/_ he thought with a sigh. He started coughing again. _/I hope this goes away soon./_

He sat up slowly, hoping the room would stop spinning. _/I feel like I've been hit by a train… itai…/_ His head started pounding when he tried to stand. _/I must hide this from Kaoru-dono… I don't want to get her sick either./_

He eventually made it to his feet, although he did so with much pain. Standing there, he willed the room to stop spinning. After the room stilled he realized he had nothing to do. _/It feels odd not doing anything…/_ he thought. Habit told him to start doing his daily chores around the house. _/Demo… I don't have any…/_

_/I think I will cook breakfast for her…/_ he thought as he slid the door open. His feet made little noise against the floor as he walked to the kitchen. When he got there, a thought hit him. _/I don't know where anything is… I guess I have to hunt for everything…/_

After he finally found everything, except rice, he started to cook. _/All I can make is miso… I hope Kaoru-dono does not mind. I will have to tell her she has run out of rice when she wakes up./_ he thought. He continued to stir the soup in silence.

~*~

_'Mmm… smells good,'_ was her first thought as she woke up. _'Breakfast…'_ She stretched lazily and sat up. Yawning, she opened her eyes slowly and took in the dim light. She breathed deeply and sighed. _'Another day! Its going to be a busy one too! Lets see, I have to — wait! Who's cooking?'_ With that sudden thought, she stood.

_'It has to be Kenshin… If Sano was cooking he would've woken me up with the noise…'_ she thought while she stood up. Dressing quickly, she shoved the door aside with a _clack_. She ran down the hall into the kitchen to find Kenshin absently stirring miso soup.

"Kenshin! What are you doing?!" she almost yelled at him. She ignored his startled look, and walked towards him taking the spoon from his hands.

"C…cooking?" he stuttered a bit hoarsely. He was confused. _/She doesn't want me to cook? Why?/ _he wondered. The answer came to him quickly. _/Chore… right --/_ Before he could even finish his thought, Kaoru started talking again.

Kaoru sighed. "I told you no chores. Not even cooking." She said as if reading his mind. She looked at him. "You can go relax somewhere. Maybe you can go look around the dojo. I know I never gave you a tour or anything." She smiled brightly at him. "I will cook breakfast, don't worry!"

Kenshin nodded slightly, willing to obey anything she said just to keep her in a good mood. He walked out of the kitchen, intending to wander around the dojo. Once he was out of hearing range he started to cough. _/It's hard to hold in a cough./ _he thought. His wanderings were delayed until later when he heard a knocking at the dojo gate.

He decided to answer it, knowing Kaoru was busy cooking. When he opened the gate, he looked up to see wild hair and a smirking face.

"Hey stranger! I'm here for breakfast, unless jou-chan is cooking!" the man laughed. Kenshin recognized the man as the one he met the day before. _/I don't remember his name… I think it started with an 's'…/_

The tall man continued to talk. "Kenshin, right?" At this Kenshin nodded, "Well Kenshin, if you don't remember, I'm Sano. We met yesterday." Sano said. Kenshin was about to greet him, however Sano walked straight past him.

A bit confused, Kenshin followed Sano into the dojo. His loud voice echoed through the place. "Jou-chan! I'm hungry! Are you cooking?" he yelled. Kaoru simply yelled a rushed "yes" back at him.

They sat at the low table in the room, Sano waiting impatiently for the food. Kenshin simply sat, finding his hands a very interesting view. He was trying hard not to cough. They sat in silence for a minute or two. Finally, Sano decided to talking to Kenshin might make the time pass faster.

"You haven't had jou-chan's cooking before, have you?" Sano asked Kenshin. Kenshin looked up and shook his head "no". Sano laughed. "Well, I'm gonna give you an early warning, don't say anything about how it tastes!"

At this, Kenshin looked confused for the second time this morning. He was about to ask why, but decided against it, knowing if he opened his mouth he would start coughing. 

Sano looked at him, prepared to give a reason seeing his confused look, but he was cut short when Kaoru yelled, "It's ready!"

Sano shut his mouth as Kaoru slid the door open carefully so she wouldn't spill the soup. She set the miso on the table and sat down. As she was serving, she glanced at Kenshin.

"Kenshin, why didn't you tell me I ran out of rice?" she asked him. He switched his gaze to her. "I could've gone and bought some before you started cooking."

Kenshin knew he had to answer her, but he also knew he would start coughing if he tried. _/Oh well. She would have found out eventually…/_

"Sessha would have told you Kaoru-dono, however you were sleeping and sessha did not wish to disturb you." He said, then found himself coughing badly. _/Wow… I did not think it would be this bad…/ _he thought painfully.

The coughing finally subsided and he became aware of two pairs of extremely worried eyes staring at him. He managed a weak smile. "Sessha is fine, Kaoru-dono," he said pathetically.

Kaoru looked at him as if he was crazy. "_'Fine'?!_ You call that '_fine'_?" she said disbelievingly. Kenshin nodded slightly. Kaoru huffed. "Finish your breakfast. After Sano will go get Megumi while I clean up," she said with a tone nobody would argue with.

Breakfast continued in silence. Neither Sano or Kenshin said anything about the food's taste.

As Kaoru said, after breakfast Sano went to get Megumi, while she cleaned up the dishes. Kenshin decided to wander around now, so he stood carefully and walked out of the dining area.

He started to walk towards the small garden when, once again, his wanderings were cut short by a knock at the gate. Again, he went to answer it.

Sliding the gate open, he looked up. A large, tall man stood there. _/Why are all of Kaoru-dono's friends so tall?/ _he thought absently as he tried to get a better view of the man's face. _/The sun is too bright! I can't see!/_

Kenshin realized he was being rude standing there staring. "Good morning!" He said as cheerily as he could. He was too surprised by two simple words the man said next to hear Kaoru's shouts asking him who was there.

"Hello Shinta."

~*~*~

AN: *GASP!* A cliffhanger! What will happen next? Who is the _he_? Anyone who guesses right gets a cookie! Not that I left a lot of clues… o well… Sorry this chapter is a little short. And if the last chapter wasn't pointless, then here's the real pointless chapter! Please review anyway!

Reviewers (if you are not listed here, look below): **Arigato to:** hel-chan; Kaykoha Ayanithne; Brittanie Love; Nigihayami Haruko; victoria; Mewberries; Bu; one black tear; RoseoftheDesert; Riverwood; flyinangel777

TYDYE girl and Houndingwolf: I dunno… keep reading and find out!

Kaoru Gal: hehehe… no you are not getting annoying! Your friends hit you with books? O.o

Maria Cline: yes… well, sort of… don't worry! I'm getting to Kenshin's past soon (probably next chapter…) Hmmm… Kaoru train Kenshin… *ponders*

Califpinay3001: sorry -_-; I'm trying! I hope this chapter was better!

Don't forget to review!

~ami


	5. PLEASE READ!

Hey everybody,  
  
I'm really sorry. I cannot continue this fic. Maria Cline has agreed to continue for me. Thank you for all the reviews and I am really really sorry about this...  
  
~ami-dono 


End file.
